The dark Lord's consort
by Stachmou
Summary: Draco est l'époux de Voldemort, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela, mais comme on dit: l'espoir fait vivre...HAPPY END ps:c'est quand même un petit peu citronné


Résumé: Draco tressaillit quand essaya de bouger son corps déformé des draps souillés. Il fit de son mieux pour aller dans la salle de bain richement décorée. Elle était connectée à sa suite, enfin sa cage dorée car oui, Draco était maintenant un prisonnier obligé de passer ses jours dans l'aile désignée pour lui par son ravisseur ou comme le seigneur des ténèbres s'imagine être: son amour. One shot et un peu PWP (attention c'est citronné)

_Auteur : HatefulRodeo_

_Histoire : The dark lord's consorts_

_Note : C'est un Yaoi ! Vous n'aimez pas ?! Ne lisez pas ! C'est un UA: Voldemort à gagner la guerre et a mit en place des règles dans tout le monde magique en Angleterre. One-Shot...une sorte de PWP_

_Disclaimer: Malheureusement rien ne m'appartiens snif snif ! JKR...alala comme je la jalouse mais ce n'est pas evec cela que je vais avoir ses personnages niark niark je la remercie pour avoir heureusement autorisé la série HP :) sur ce Enjoy ! _

_Tradutrice: Stachmou pour vous servir ! _

_(Attention c'est citronné et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographes)_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Draco tressaillit quand il dut bouger son corps déformé, par les coups qu'il lui avaient asséné, du draps souillé. Il fit de son mieux pour aller dans la salle de bain qui était magnifiquement ornée. Cette salle de bain était connectée à sa chambre ou il devrait plutôt dire sa cage dorée car oui, Draco était maintenant un prisonnier, obligé de passer toute ses longues journées dans l'aile désignée pour lui par son ravisseur ou comme le seigneur des ténèbres s'imaginait être: son amour.

Draco grogna à cette pensée: son amour ? Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un amour entre eux, seulement cette volonté malsaine de sa part à vouloir laisser au seigneur des ténèbres le droit d'utiliser son corps comme bon lui semblait. Draco savait bien que se refuser au Dark Lord serait revenu à signer son arrêt de mort même si à l'heure actuelle il pensait même que la mort aurait été beaucoup plus douce face aux tortures qu'il lui aurait fait.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ou Marvolo, comme Draco l'appelait maintenant sur sa demande, avait été particulièrement explicite sur ses véritables intentions. Draco n'avait donc pas eu officiellement le choix. En cas de refus il aurait été tout de même envoyer dans le lits de ses partisans les plus hauts placés. Draco en frissonna rien que d'y penser. Ils auraient put faire de lui leur chose sexuelle ou même l'abaisser au rang d'esclave. Il secoua la tête, soulagé que ce ne se soit pas arrivé.

Malgré cela, Draco était devenu de plus en plus dégoûté de lui-même, de son corps et de son état de soumis qui était contraire aux règles des Malefoy. Chaque jour qui passait, ne faisait de le descendre mentalement. Oui, Il avait était réellement excité quand Marvolo avait étendu son offre si il pouvait le dire: Faire de lui son époux ce qui allait lui apporter certains avantages dont le fait qu'il vraiment pas la tête d'autre fois et grâce à des sorts de magies noires, il était devenu magnifiquement beau et surtout humain. Draco n'était pas seulement l'époux mais il était aussi le porteur officiel de ses futurs héritiers, bien que pour lui cela avait été un honneur quand il était plus jeune et plus naïf. Malheureusement, il voyait la réalité des choses.

La seule fois qu'il avait laissé sa luxurieuse chambre et son jardin attenant était pour participer à des réceptions ou des réunions où l'absence de l'époux du Dark lord aurait été étrange. C'était l'une de ses occasions où Draco était parer et toiletté comme un prince et où Marvolo le présentait toujours à tout le monde lui offrait un cadeau pour apaiser Draco. Bien sûr il avait conscience que Draco était irrité et qu'il pouvait s'emporter ce qui aurait pu paraître vraiment déplacé et donner une mauvaise image de la prestigieuse famille des Malfoy.

Draco y repensa...putain de merde ça marchait toujours ! A chaque fois que Marvolo voulait le faire venir dans un de ses longs et ennuyeux bals, il donnait à Draco un présent et celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux.. qu'il était naïf. Evidemment il pensait que les moments qu'ils avaient passé seraient . Depuis sa proposition, ses seules apparitions avaient été la nuit, pour prendre grossièrement son corps ce qui le laisser transcender, meurtrit parfois même ensanglanté.

Draco alluma la douche et attendit que l'eau soit presque bouillante avant de faire un pas dedans. Il treissaillit progressivement face à la température de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau pâle et ses formes galbées. Il pensait au mangemorts qui tueraient pour être à sa place, surtout maintenant que Tom avait conquis le monde magique de la Grande Bretagne et regagnait un corps plus humain et surtout plus attirant.

Même son corps était un mensonge, comme le miel entourant des déchets. L'attraction extérieur couvrait l'âme pourite et décadente mais aussi la présence d'un coeur mort dans le corps de Marvolo et son esprit torturé n'en parlons même pas. Frottant durement sa peau sensible Draco laissait ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues ici où le torrent d'eau allait les évacuer. Personne ne saura qu'il était en train de se briser, Draco n'aurait pas voulut leur donner le plaisir de le voir complètement démolit.

Son père, Lucius Malfoy était si fière de son seul fils. Etre choisit par leur Lord avait été un honneur pour la noble famille Malfoy. Lucius avait prit beaucoup de plaisir et de fierté en étalant le statut de son fils comme époux et futur porteur. Draco s'était demandé, combien son père aurait été fière si il avait vu Draco maintenant: le corps battu et couvert de marques de morsures qui étaient toujours en train de saigner et qui avait été faite pendant la préparation ou plutôt la non préparation avant la pénétration.

Oui, Draco souhaitait presque voir le regard de son père, la tête si fière face au corps brisé de son héritier. Il savait que ses pensées était en train de le démolir et de l'emmener vers une sombre pente glissante, mais il n'avait plus la force de les stopper. Qu'importait, il était un putain de glorifié se soumettant aux assauts d'un sadique pervers presque tous les soirs.

Draco éteignit la douche et se sécha. Une fois parfaitement sec il alla vers le lavabo ne se regardant pas et pris le baume de son parrain: Severus l'avait fait pour lui après que Draco lui ait confié avec un certain embarras la douleur déchirante ressentis lors de sa pénétration, lorsqu'il plongeait son pénis aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait comme si il n'était plus qu'un trou, un objet.

Draco siffla face à l'incomfort momentanné avant que le baume ne face son travail et appaise la douleur, irritante de la peau de ses parois internes, tournant ses doigts, il appliquait autant de crème qu'il pouvait aussi profondément qu'il pouvait.

Aussi fait, il lava ses mains et commença à appliquer de l'Essence de Ditanny un autre cadeau de son parrain, pour les nombreuses marques de morsures sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Encore en train de laver ses mains, Draco avait brosser ses dents et glissait sur lui sa douce robe en soie et se dirigea vers son lit maintenant propre. Ces elfes de maisons avait du faire sa rapidement et il continuait quand même de le regarder avec dégoût avant de se mettre sous la couverture blanche.

Draco ne pouvait pas être tranquille à cause de son esprit troublé: à l'intérieur de sa tête tourbillonnait des pensées et images inconvennues: le visage de son parrain quand il lui avait expliqué ses pénétrations déchirantes et ce qu'il lui avait fait d'autres. Severus avait eu un regard remplit de dégoût et son neveu n'avait pas été sûr qu'il était dirigée sur lui ou directement à l'encontre du traitement dur que Marvolo lui infligeait. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander mais ce qu'il était sûr était qu'il aurait du écouter Severus et ses avertissements subtiles et rejeter l'offre du seigneur des ténèbres faisant de lui son époux. Draco secoua la tête, si il avait refusé il aurait été envoyé dans un de ses cachots et cette fois-ci les assauts serait auraient peut-être été venant de Greyback. Marvolo n'aimait pas le refus et il avait pris l'habitude que ses caprices soient satisfaits, bien avant la naissance de Draco. Ce dernier espérait juste que Severus l'aimerait toujours et s'inquiéterait toujours pour lui.

Sa mère, Narcissa, était dans le même bâteau que son père, fière et pompeuse à propos du statut de son fils dans le nouveau monde magique. Draco savait que tout ce dont sa mère s'occupait était son apparence et ce que tout le monde pensait d'eux, donc même si elle venait, il ne s'attendait pas à de la sympathie, probablement une petite tape dans le dos et des sous-entendues pour lui dire de s'occuper de ci ou ça.

Soupirant profondément il força son esprit à se vider et une pointe d'espoir naquit dans son coeur: demain serait peut-être meilleur. Marvolo avait mentionné un peu avant qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble et qu'il allait venir dans l'après-midi pour le prendre (ndt: je vous vois venir les petits pervers) et l'emmener à Pré-au-lard.

Il espérait vraiment. Il n'avait pas été hors du Manoir de Serpentard depuis 6 mois, plus précisément depuis la fin de la guerre, mais surtout depuis la mort d'Harry Potter et l'acceptation de Draco à devenir l'époux de Voldemort. Il lui semblait qu'il avait...C'était sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne tombe dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain il s'était retrouvé assit d'un air maussade dans sa petite chambre privée en face de son jardin céleste qui était à l'arrière. Marvolo n'était jamais venue le prendre pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Draco avait été de nouveau naïf de croire qu'il allait le faire. Draco avait terriblement besoin d'apprendre à ne pas avoir d'espoirs, car ils s'éteignait aussi vite qu'un allumette sans air. Il en avait marre des trahisons.

Soupirant légèrement, il se leva et commençait à se promener à travers les chemins artisanaux, passant entre de magnifiques fleurs et arbres spécialement aménagé pour lui. Il se stoppa et regardait son reflet dans la petite marre: il était supposé avoir l'air bien: il portait une robe très cher dont la couleur était émeraude sombre, par dessus se trouvait une broche au niveau de son coeur qui était brodée d'argent.

Ses cheveux était longs et flottaient à l'arrière de sa tête sans encombres, ils encadraient son visage féminim. Ses yeux gris fixaient son reflet et Draco traissaillit quand il vit la douleur et le désespoir dans son regard. C'était bien la seule preuve de l'émoi de Draco, sa peau était toujours lumineuse et son corps toujours équilibré et en forme. Personne ne penserais jamais qu'à l'intérieur de son corps il était en train de mourir, déclinant lentement.

Il regarda ailleurs que de son reflet sachant qu'avec le soleil qui se couchait que Marvolo voudrait lui rendre une petite visite dans quelques heures et il avait besoin d'être prêt pour l'accueillir après que les elfes de maison ne lui apporte son dîner.

Draco sortit de la salle de bain dans une robe de chambre noire quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer avec un petit click qui lui annonçait qu'elle était dorénavant dorénavant fermé. Malgré le fait qu'il soit déçu de ne pas être autorisé à allé dehors, il avait passé une assez bonne journée.

La marche dans le jardin et la lecture de son livre préféré l'avait aidé à surmonter sa journée et à l'empêcher d'être maussade. Le dîner avait été plaisant, les elfes de maison avait l'air de savoir quand il était mélancolique et faisait tout pour lui servir ses plat favoris. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher mais de se sentir reconnaissant de toutes leurs attentions.

Coupant cours à ses pensées, il se dirigea vers le grand et en forme Marvolo. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds Draco l'embrassa légèrement et lui murmura ses salutations d'une petite voix. Il autorisa Marvolo à mettre ses deux bras muscler autour de son petit corps et le prit dans un tendre calin.

Draco était sur ses gardes bien que Marvolo ne le saurais jamais, trop de choses c'étaient passées, avaient commencé tendrement et était descendu crescendo dans la douleur en un clin d'oeil. Il passa tout de même ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'embrasser (ndt: embrasser est employé ici dans sa première signification, c'est-à-dire prendre dans ses bras).

Ils étaient restés debout, dans la même position pendant un long moment avant que Marvolo ne parle:" Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue aujourd'hui et de ne pas t'avoir amener à Pré-au-lard mon petit dragon. Mais demain nous allons faire quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Demain, mon amour nous allons partir à Paris: j'ai un meeting avec le premier ministre là-bas et il nous a invité à passer quelques jours. Serais-tu content de cela mon beau dragon ?

Draco ne savait pas ce quoi dire ! Il cherchait les mots et quand il parla c'était d'une voix pressante et remplit d'excitation:"Oui Marvolo j'aimerais aller à Paris avec toi. Nous pourrions dîner et faire les magasins, profitant l'un de l'autre. Ca serait bien non ?"

Il était la avec les yeux d'un enfant qui regardait le père noël, remplis d'étoiles, espérant que Marvolo allait être d'accord avec toutes ses suggestions et peut-être je disais bien peut-être ce moment allait être différent des autres fois. Cette fois peut-être que les choses allaient vraiment être bonnes entre eux même si la partie cynique de Draco lui disait de ne pas trop se faire d'espoirs.

Marvolo fit un sourire qui illumina son visage, l'homme était magnifique mais encore plus quand il s'autorisait à sourire, il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Cette comparaison était actuellement plus appropriée que Draco connaissait: Tous les anges déchus devenaient des démons non ?

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Draco, alors nous le feront. Quand mon meeting sera conclue nous explorerons Paris ensemble." Draco sauta sur Marvolo et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, montrant ainsi sa gratitude pour ses actions. Marvolo prit immédiatement le contrôle du baiser et poussait sa langue dans la bouche docile de Draco.

Draco avait replié ses bras quand Marvolo défit l'aggraffe de sa robe et laissa l'habit coûteux tomber à ses pieds. Le Dark lord prit l'une de ses mains, le tira vers le lit et dit à Draco de s'allonger sur le dos.

Draco ne voulait pas déranger Marvolo quand les choses qui était innocentes commencèrent à devenir plus tendues. Il était maintenant assis et regarda Marvolo se déshabiller lui-mê surveillait chaque bout de cette peau crémeuse qu'il le laissait entrevoir.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de se déshabiller totalement, il avança vers le lit, une fois dessus il rampa et se mit entre les jambes écartées de Malfoy fils. Ce dernier vit Marvolo de sa tenue d'Adam et put voir apparaître dans ses yeux cettte lueur de luxure briller dans ses deux rubis:"Tu es beau Draco et bientôt tu vas porter nos enfants. Je sais que je ne t'aies pas bien traité mais je te promets que j'essayerais de devenir l'homme que tu mérites."

Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes devant les mots de Marvolo. Il les avait déjà entendu avant, comme toujours, avant Draco se trouvait croyant, mais au fond il savait que ce n'était pas la même chose, il espérant seulement que cette fois se serait vrai."Je l'espére Marvolo. Je veux que ça marche entre nous pour être un véritable couple et pour fonder une famille ensemble, élever nos enfants ensemble."

Draco regardait à l'intérieur des yeux de Marvolo et le laissait voir l'honnêteté de son souhait. En voyant cela Marvolo écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et explora la bouche de son époux complètement. Il brisa le baiser quand son mari manqua d'air, Draco avala l'oxygène nécessaire, juste pour que sa respiration se calme. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui prit son téton dans sa bouche et passa sa langue dessus jouant délicatement avec le faisant devenir dur.

La tête de Draco partit en arrière sur les nombreux oreillers et se permit de se languir face aux attentions tendres qu'il recevait, ne sachant pas quand la tendresse s'arrêterait. Ses mains se mirent alors à voyager à travers ses cheveux noirs et à masser sa nuque.

Marvolo grogna toujours autour du téton de Draco montrant qu'il appréciait le traitement qu'il lui infligeait et il bougea vers l'autre téton pour lui faire subir le même traitement que son jumeau. Ses grandes mains se mirent à faire un massage à Draco de façon souple alternant entre les caresses et les morsures pour l'attiser.

Draco se délectait de l'attention que son corps recevait et constatait le réel talent de Marvolo avec ses mains et sa bouche. Son corps pâle était en train de bouger sous les éclats de lumière que lui envoyait les sensations de plaisir et il pouvait sentir durcir entre ses jambes son pénis mince. Marvolo continua l'exploration de son torse munit de sa bouche, passant de légèrs baisers à des succions sur sa peau sensible entraînant des miaulements de la part de Draco (ndt: et oui le Draco est un chat.)

Bientôt sa bouche lécha et avala l'érection de Draco. Il gémit lourdement quand son pénis fut avaler par la talentueuse bouche de Marvolo: ses mains était toujours dans celles de son conjoint bien bloqué mais il les bougea souplement pour l'encourager à aller plus vite.

Marvolo ne résista pas ni ne fit de mouvement contraire à son amour et se plia donc à ses exigences et accéléra doucement ses mouvements de succions faisant entrer de plus en plus profondément le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de le prendre dans sa globalité.

Draco était si ravi qu'il ne remarqua pas que Marvolo prenait une petit bouteille sur la table de chambre et l'appliqua généreusement sur trois de ses doigts. Il remarqua cependant quand l'un de ses grands doigts pénétra en lui dans une petite caresse le lubrifiant, faisant pousser un gémissement entre les douces lèvres roses de Draco.

C'était tellement bon, les caresses tendres avait envoyé Draco dans un havre de plaisir tant que Marvolo continuait à le sucer, il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt dans le corps désireux de Draco. La stimulation était devenue trop pour le corps de Draco et quand le troisième doigt vint lui aussi frapper sa prostate Draco, il vint durement.

Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent face à l'intensité, son dos se arqua face à son pénis qui glissait encore dans la bouche de Marvolo. C'était la première fois qu'il était sucer presque avec gloutonnerie jusqu'à se qu'il arrête de pulser contre sa langue. Marvolo bougea et enleva délicatement le pénis de Draco de sa bouche alors que ses longs doigts étaient en train de bouger dans son corps maintenant parfaitement détendu.

Il remonta vers la bouche de Draco, il scella leurs lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant goûter à Draco sa propre semence. Draco gémit face à l'érotisme du geste et écarta encore plus ses jambes dans une invitation silencieuse pour que Marvolo le prenne.

Draco défaillit quand Marvolo plaça sa grosse érection à son entrée et poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que sa boule de plaisir ne soit touché. Ses bras entouraient le cou de Marvolo pendant qu'il continuait à s'embrasser. A l'inverse les bras de Marvolo agrippaient les jambes de Draco pendant qu'il se glissait encore et encore dans son corps.

Marvolo commença alors de lestes mouvements avec son bassin, pénétrant profondément son entre rendue béante par son érection et à la troisième poussée qui frappait la prostate de Draco, celui-ci cassa leur baiser quand il sentit face à la sensation.

"Hm Marvolo...plus vite...c'est tellement bon.."

Draco fut remercier de cette remarque car Marvolo accéléra la cadence, il le pilonnait à présent. Son sexe était comprimé dans cette entre chaude qui lui faisait tourner la tête et les cris de plaisirs de Draco ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Son érection glissait maintenant dans ce corps angélique qui malgré tout restait étroit. Draco lui était euphorique: son corps était traité divinement bien et le plaisir qu'il ressentait était sans nom de la part de son amour.

Il sentait alors pointer en lui l'orgasme qu'il savait sera dévastateur. Il le sentait se construire dans son ventre et les coups butoirs de Marvolo allèrent de plus belles et devenaient de moins en moins ordonnée:"Si prêt..s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas hm." Marvolo grogna en réponse à Draco et continua ses poussées devenues plus violentes, il sortait toute son érection pour replonger dans se corps si beau, chacun de ses coups de rein étaient magiques car ils poussaient Draco un peu plus vers le paradis.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, la boule dans son ventre explosa et son pénis qui était resté intouché explosa envoyant par vague sa semence sur leur poitrine et estomac. Le corps de Draco était remplis de spasmes et son anus ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer. Marvolo en profita et continua de la pénétré savourant cette sensation exquise de sentir un corps..son corps se resserrer autour de son membre sensible. Il vint peu après l'orgasme de Draco. Ce dernier pleurnicha quand il sentit son corps se remplir de la semence chaude de Marvolo.

Malgré cela Marvolo continua a pénétrer Draco l'aspergeant de son sperme ne le laissant toujours pas hors de ses bras musclés. Marvolo pressa encore ses lèvres contre ses consoeurs et ils s'engagèrent dans un baiser, un baiser remplit d'amour. Au bout d'un moment Marvolo sortit délicatement de Draco, le laissant vide.

Marvolo était toujours en train de porter le corps de Draco qui se fichait bien de la semence qui coulait de son corps ou le sperme et autres substance sur leur corps. Maintenant il voulait juste profiter de ce simple moment de tendresses.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher mais il espérait que cette nuit serait la marque d'un nouveau commencement dans sa relation entre Marvolo et lui. Parce qu'à la fin de la journée Draco avait espéré et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir.

J'espére que vous avez aimez ! si oui ou non une petite review ne tue pas :)

Stachmou pour vous servir !

ps:Je mettrais peut-être la suite écrit par la merveilleuse HatefulRodeo: The dark Lord's bearer


End file.
